


Father's Favorite

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Word Prompts, splinter is the best dad, teenage love, word is father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donatello isn't as good as he seems</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Favorite

Mikey knew their father doesn't have a favorite son out of the four of them. They all know he loved them equally, but they do know Splinter thought Donnie was the best behaved. Growing up, Mikey and Raph were always getting into trouble; Raph was always starting fights and Mikey always got into things he shouldn't. Even Leo got on their Father's nerves when trying to get into Splinter's weapons. Donnie rarely ever got in trouble. He always study what Splinter told them to; sometimes he even skipped ahead and learned more than his brothers.

As they got older Donnie still remained the best behaved of the four of them. After their first trip topside, Mikey and Raph begin to sneak out on a regular basis. And while Leo didn't always up with them he never rats them out either, even covers for them. Donnie always played the innocent. " I didn't see them leave. I was reading. "   
While Mikey and Raph were breaking things Donnie was fixing them. 

Then Raph met Casey and brought him home and things begin to change. Donnie read a lot less and often laughed loudly at Casey's jokes during Splinter's soaps, causing the man to miss important plot points. Donnie began covering for Casey if the young man broke something in their underground home. Their father didn't seem to notice at first. Neither did Donnie's brothers, but one by one they began to see.

Mikey figured it out first when he walked in on one of Donnie and Casey's study sessions and they were definitely not studying. Studying usually didn't involve mouth to mouth conduct.   
Raph was next. He had noticed his Casey seem to be spending more time with Donnie and had sought the other teen out one day for a movie marathon only to flee from Donnie's room almost as soon as entering it. Raph was sure to knock after that day.

Leo was the last of the brothers to learn what was going on. He's also the only one to confront Donnie.   
Casey was laughing as he pulls on Don's hand, leading him out of the brothers home but they both pause as Leo whisper-yells at them.

"Donnie! What are you doing? " Leo asked once he was close enough to whisper. It's late and he doesn't want to wake their father quite yet.

" Leo, I know I never covered for you guys when you snuck out but I never ratted you out either," Donnie started. " So I'm asking you now to not mention this to father. "

" I don't get it, Don. You're the good son, " Leo begin in confusion. " You always listen to father, but now you're running off with him? What gives?"

Donnie smiled as he replied. " Leo, Casey and I have been dating for a while, so of course I'm sneaking out with him. " Leo opened his mouth to speak, but Donnie holds up his hand to stop him. " And as far as being good goes, good teenagers are bad teenagers that haven't been caught. "

Leo gasped. " But -you've never done anything until now. "

" Really? You think so?" Donnie asked. " Did any of you ever check my room when I was studying? Did any of you know there's a hole in my wall that allows me to sneak into the main sewer tunnels? "

Leo opened and shut his mouth unable to say anything at first. " I'm.....impressed. "

Donnie laughed. " Thanks, bro. Now if you'll excuse us we have a date to start. " Donnie turned back to Casey and the two start to head out but then Don is speaking once more. " Forgot you saw us sneaking out and I'll owe you one. " And with that he and Casey are gone.

Leo headed off to tell Mikey and Raph only to be ashamed he's the last to know. He felt better when no more than three months later their father caught Donnie and Casey making out in the dojo. Donnie got grounded for the first time in their lives, but not before their father tells him he was happy for him. Donnie was surprisingly okay with being grounded after that.

Years later, when they are all adults, the brothers would sit down to dinner with Casey, April, and their father and tell stories of when they first caught onto Donnie's " goodie two shoes act ". Everyone would laugh as Donnie blushed while Casey teased him along with everyone else. Everyone smiled when their father laughed the hardest.


End file.
